The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to process image information obtained by means of a microscope in a medical, pathological, biological, or material field or the like, a stage-undulation correcting method in the information processing apparatus, and a program therefor.
In the medical or pathological field, there has proposed a system that digitalizes an image of a specimen of a cell, tissue, organ, or the like of a biological body, which has been obtained by means of an optical microscope, so that a doctor, a pathologist, or the like can examine the organ or the like or diagnoses a patient on the basis of the digitalized image. Such a system is generally called virtual microscope.
For example, in a method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250, an image which has been optically obtained from a slide specimen placed on the stage of the microscope, is digitalized by means of a video camera installing a charge coupled device (CCD), and then, a digital signal thereof is input into a personal computer (PC) and is visualized on a monitor. The pathologist performs an examination or the like while viewing the image displayed on the monitor.